


Marital Counseling

by WriterChick



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Pegging, Sexual exploration, body image issues, building confidence, three-way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterChick/pseuds/WriterChick
Summary: Fat Walda finds herself in a seemingly loveless marriage, only to find comfort and advice from the least likely person.





	Marital Counseling

Walda had always been eager to please, always wanting to make others happy.  Perhaps in doing so, she wouldn’t have to deal with her own sadness.  Negativity and self-hate were things she faced in the mirror daily.  Certain stores and television ads boasted that plus-sized women could be beautiful too, though she seriously doubted it.

Life had only ever shown her the opposite.  Boys in school never noticed her and the girls always teased her for her size.  She shrugged it off and told herself that it was alright about the boys, their letterman jackets wouldn’t fit her anyway.  As to the girls: kill them with kindness and make fun of yourself before they do.  It’s hard to hate someone who hates themselves more, especially if they’re only ever as sweet as a gumdrop.  

She took a deep breath and reminded herself, _I’m a married woman now._  She was no longer the girl who played spin the bottle at her first boy-girl party and cried when the boy refused to kiss her.  Nor was she the girl who didn’t have a date to her own prom, lying to everyone as she professed that she truly just wanted to see the decorations set up.  

Walda Frey, Bolton now, was married.  She had been with a man.  Sure it was quick and to the point, and not at all what she had expected.  But it had happened regardless.

Her father was behind the match, as Walda knew Roose didn’t want her specifically.  He was widowed, twice.  The set-up was something straight out of a victorian romance novel, or India.  One night Walda had been fixing some chamomile tea for one of her sisters to sleep better, and her father called her into his study.  She dreaded any time he called her to him, as it usually meant she was in trouble for breathing.  The sweeter she was, the more he hated her for it.  The rest of the world was disarmed at her positivity, her father on the other hand, viewed it as weakness.

He placed his hand on her face tenderly and told her that he wanted her to marry.  She was speechless, uncertain if it was more because her father touched her lovingly, or because anyone thought marriage was a possibility for her.  She had never even kissed a boy, let alone been on a date.  The idea of walking down the aisle seemed far enough away to be impossible.  She nodded her head at him and told him that yes one day she would like that too.  It was then that he told her that he wanted that day to arrive sooner than she had thought, and with a business associate of his.  

Her father had reasoned that he was getting older, and he didn’t want her to go uncared for after he passed.  She tried to tell him that it was the twenty-first century, that women didn’t need to marry to survive.  He told her that Roose was without a wife, and of a generation where men protected women and women took care of their men.  Mr. Bolton needed a woman to look after him.  Her father praised her on her ability to look after everyone, the one quality she had fostered in herself that she felt she could safely feel proud of.  

To further his request, her father told her of Roose’s appreciative eye whenever she entered the room, and that the interest was definitely there.  He said, “Believe me Walda, I’m a man.  I know these things.”  He then told her how much he loved her and how he would rather his daughter be with a gentleman than some young hunk who would mistreat her.  

Walda was overcome with emotion.  Her father had never told her that he even liked her, let alone loved her.  To think that he wanted her to marry Mr. Bolton because he thought it was the surest way to keep her cherished was more heartwarming than the idea that he thought “some young hunk” would ever be interested in her.  She blushed over the idea that Mr. Bolton had noticed her.  If she were telling the truth, she had noticed Mr. Bolton more than she probably should have.  

He was tall and lithe, his hair greying and cropped short to his head to accentuate his chiseled features.  On the few occasions she had heard him speak, his voice was soft and tempered, causing her father to lean in and listen more than was typical for him.  

Only twice had she ever looked Mr. Bolton directly in the eye, once before marriage and once after.  She had brought some refreshments to her father’s private meeting with the man and heard a soft, “Thank you, my dear.”  Stunned at being acknowledge by one of her father’s associates, she turned to face him.  She meant to tell him that it was nothing, when she was caught in his pale eyes.  They were lighter than she had ever seen in real life before and held a pain in them that she couldn’t identify with.  It was eerie the way they made her want to run far away and at the same time, clutch him to her breast.  

The second time she looked him directly in the eye was on her wedding night.  She had given him her virginity, and he’d avoided her gaze the entire time.  He treated her like a chore, an obligation he had to tend to, marrying her as much for her father as she was.  She had never deluded herself into thinking she would have some great love affair like in all of her secret smutty romance novels.  But he had been checking her out before, hadn’t he?  Had her father lied to her?  Crestfallen and refusing to let herself cry at the very real possibility that Mr. Bolton--Roose, now.  His name is Roose.  The very real possibility, that Roose was never interested in her at all.  

In a moment of courage she didn’t know she had, Walda reached up to cup his cheek as he drove himself into her, staring down at her bare chest and brought his face up to look her in the eye.  She didn’t know what she expected, but the complete and utter look of shame and disgust he gave her was not it.  She froze in shock, stunned by the pale eyes hovering above her.  He quickly clenched his eyes shut as he came inside her, then tore himself from her and left for the bathroom.  Walda remembered laying there, cum oozing out of her onto the sheets, feeling like the ugliest creature on the planet.  Her new husband, repulsed by her doughy figure, ran to the bathroom to avoid her naked form.  

That was a week ago, give or take a day or two.  Who was she kidding, it was nine days precisely.  Nine days ago, Walda lost her virginity to a man that had probably never noticed her prior, let alone desired her.  This was worse than dying a spinster.  She could have handled that.  She had, in fact, planned for that.  Now she was the cliche of a fat woman trapped in a loveless marriage.

At least she could cross “have sex” off of her bucket list.  She didn’t see what all the fuss was about, all the books she read made it sound as if the bed would be covered in blood and she’d feel a tearing sensation, leaving her sore for days, requiring lots of tubs.  What she could say positively for the experience was that for as little as Roose looked upon her face, he did spend quite a lot of face time with her ladybits in the beginning.  She blushed at the memory of him getting her good and relaxed.  She had never told him that she was a virgin, though he had probably guessed.  

Walda was faced with an option: she could wallow in her current situation, or she could rally her defenses and handle this as she handled all things.  She was going to kill him with kindness.  

Their honeymoon was over.  A week of avoiding each other on a cruise ship, brought him back to work and her roaming around their big empty house.  His kids were all grown, leaving no one to care for, or put first.  There was only her and her husband, and he was absent.  For the second night in a row since they had gotten back, Roose told her that he’d be working late.  

She had told him that she understood over the phone and gently set it on the receiver, letting the tears flow down her cheeks with no one to see.  How could she soften him to her if he was never there to see her?  She wasn’t silly enough to think she could make him love her, but perhaps he wouldn’t loathe her as much.  She ran to her secret stash of snack cakes and was two bites in when she realized that she was onto something.  He couldn’t appreciate her if he was never around her.  

Walda put a batch of cookies in the oven and changed into a nice skirt and blouse, brushing her hair out and spraying some of her favorite perfume on.  This wasn’t seduction, this was amenability.  She took a deep breath and chose a set of car keys off the peg board at random, unsure of which went to what vehicle.  She grinned when she heard the Audi beep a response at her.  Roose need never know how she got there, just that she was there, supporting his hard work.   _Kill him with kindness,_ she thought to herself.   

It was a good plan.  In practice, however, she hadn’t expected to suddenly be so nervous, standing outside the door to his office.  And she definitely hadn’t expected to hear a raspy female voice say, “Do you?!  Do you like that?”  

Walda stood stock-still at the door, gripping the plate of cookies tightly.  She just barely heard his muffled response, “Yes.”  

She heard a hard slap and the woman’s voice bark, “Louder!  Save that soft shit for the rest of the world.  Raise your voice when you’re here, or I’ll make you scream for me.”  

“Yes!”  Roose yelped.  Any question Walda might have had about who the man in this scenario was, had quickly been dispelled at the raised volume of her husband’s familiar voice.  

Her heart thumped in her chest and her stomach lurched.  She should not be here.  This was not something for her to know.  She heard the woman again, “Do you like fucking your new wife?”  

“Yes.”  He answered quickly.  

 _He answered quickly,_ Walda blinked at the realization.  People answered quickly when they spoke the truth.  She almost didn’t catch the next rasping question, “Is she prettier than me?”  

There was a loud crack and he yelped, “Yes!”

 _Yes!_  Walda felt as though her eyes were about to pop out of her head in disbelief, and she craned her neck further, hovering her ear close to the door as she heard the woman scold him, “Then why aren’t you home fucking her?  If she’s so _goddamn perfect_?!”

Yes.  Why wasn’t he?  Walda hadn’t realized how heavy she had been breathing until she heard herself and opened her mouth to try to disperse and quiet the sound.  She heard another loud crack and then the woman say, “Say it!”  

Very quietly she heard, “Because I’m a dirty filthy man and she’s too good.”  

“Louder!  Tell me how disgusting you are!”  The woman’s command startled Walda and she gently bumped her head on the door.  She froze, listening to see if they heard anything.  

When no one acknowledged it, she breathed easy and heard him raise his voice, “I’m a dirty old man!”  

“Yes you are!”  The woman agreed.  Walda could hear him wincing in pain and then heard her say, “I bet your pretty wife won’t do that for you, will she?”

“No,” he groaned.  

Walda heard the woman laugh and more of Roose’s moans in pain, or pleasure?  She wasn’t sure which way was up anymore.  What she did know was that he said she was pretty, and that he liked fucking her.  Had she misread nine days of avoidance?  Doubtful.  But why would he lie about that?  The better lie would be that she wasn’t pretty, and that he didn’t like the night they shared.  Surely that would appeal to the woman he was currently fucking?  If that’s what they were doing.  At this point Walda couldn’t be sure.  

She mustered up all of her strength, and pulled away from the door, smoothing her hair out and placed her hand on the knob.  There was no backing out now, _Kill them with kindness._

She opened the door and bit the side of her cheek to keep from reacting to the sight before her.  Roose was laid out on the floor while a thin middle-aged woman stood in four-inch heels on his back.  She held a whip in her hand and judging by the red marks across the back of his thighs, she had been whipping behind her as she barked down to him.  Before Walda could fully process the picture before her, she said, “You never asked.”  

They both stared back at her, Roose open-mouth from the floor, and the woman grinning proudly above him.  Roose started to stand, only to be whipped across his legs.  He called out in pain and the woman laughed, “I never said you could get up.”  

Walda set the cookies down, suddenly feeling stupid carrying them.   _Kill them with kindness._  “I brought cookies, in case you want a snack.”  

Roose blinked back at her trying to find the words to say.  The woman stepped off of his back and walked slowly across the floor, smiling at Walda, “I’m Barbrey.  You must be the new wife.”  

“Yes, and you must be the woman my husband is keeping on the side.”  Walda didn’t see the point in mincing words.  Besides, she brought cookies, they would help soften the blow of her directness.  

“Hardly!”  She laughed.  “No one keeps me.  He pays me, yes.  Often.”  

Walda felt a slight blush rise in her chest as she realized Roose had bought a prostitute.  She had watched loads of movies with prostitutes in them and knew that men paid for them, but she had never known anyone personally that had.  Unsure of what to say, Walda commented, “How nice.”  

Barbrey laughed, “Let’s call a spade, a spade.  Your husband is paying a whore to fuck.”  She tilted her head as she examined Walda closely, “I’m more interested in what you said when you came in.”  She reached forward, gently touching Walda’s face, letting her fingers drift down over the pulse of her neck and down to her collar.  The ugly rasp of her voice softened as she more asked than commanded, “Say it again?”  

Walda stared straight ahead to Roose, a pained expression on his face, as he remained flat on the floor.  Even when caught, he would not disobey orders from his mistress.  Looking at the woman clad in leather, the slight greying of her hair and wrinkling around her eyes and mouth, Walda could see why.  She wasn’t sure that she would dare to cross her either.  Hearing Roose’s cries earlier showed that the woman was capable of giving pain, but all she offered now was kindness.  Walda had never been caressed by a woman before.  Come to think of it, she had never been caressed.  It was with great trepidation that she replied, “He never asked me to.”

Barbrey smirked as she found the top button on Walda’s blouse, “Hear that Roose?  All you had to do was ask.”  

Roose growled from the floor, “Go home, Walda.”  

It sounded like solid advice to Walda and she was eager to accommodate his request.  Except that the tickle of the material against her chest as Barbrey found the second button, kept her still.  No one had ever undressed her before, and she had not realized how good that felt.  Barbry smiled and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her ear, “Don’t go home.  Stay.”  

Walda froze, feeling the hot breath against her skin.  Barbrey pressed on as she unbuttoned the last two buttons, “I want to see more of you.”  

No one had ever wanted to see anymore of “Fat Walda” than they had to, and Walda found herself excited by the idea of being so revealed.  She felt her shirt being pulled from the waistband of her skirt, left to hang open.  Barbrey took a step back and surveyed her before saying, “Your tits are great.  May I?”  

Walda nodded her head yes before she knew what she was agreeing to and was more than a little surprised to see Barbrey lower her  head and trace the cup of her bra with kisses.  She paused over Walda’s nipple and covered it with her mouth, wetting and sucking through the material.  A moan emitted from Walda that she had not expected and therefore could not contain.  Barbrey smiled as she pulled away and reached for Walda’s skirt.  

“What are you doing?”  Walda found her voice through her confusion.  

Barbrey smiled at her and said, “I want to keep touching you.  Will you let me?”  

Walda looked back at Roose on the ground and felt her face heat.  She shouldn’t be doing this, especially not with her husband right there.  She started to shake her head, no.  And then Barbrey’s firm hand cupped Walda’s womanhood through her skirt as she leaned into her and said, “Please?  You won’t regret it.”  

Walda’s body took over, hiking up her skirt, without bothering to think about it.  Barbrey smiled and grabbed a rough hold of her silk panties and yanked them to the side so that she could better reach Walda’s nakedness.  The thick thatch of hair that had grown since her wedding night, did little to protect her from the cold office air that assaulted her most tender of places.  Barbrey’s nimble fingers slid in her folds instantly and Walda shuddered from the sensation, letting another rogue moan escape her.  

Barbrey smiled proudly before leaning in and sucking on Walda’s earlobe.  The coupled sensations were too much and Walda found herself panting her pleasure.  Her eyes fluttered open, catching sight of Roose.  She noticed his hips moving as he laid pressed against the floor, and it reminded her of their one time together.  Barbrey rasped quietly in her ear, “See?  I told you.”  Then she pulled her face away, keeping her fingers in place as she spoke to Roose, “Do you like watching me touch your wife?”  

Roose remained quiet, defiantly refusing to respond.  Barbrey glanced over her shoulder and laughed, “Yes, you do.  Why else would you be humping the carpet like a dog in heat?”  

“Shut up!”  Roose called from the floor, starting to get up, finally breaking whatever rules he had with the paid woman.  

Barbrey let go of Walda and turned quickly to whip him.  He screamed out at the sudden pain and she smiled, “Be a good boy!”  

Walda wasn’t sure if it was the loss of physical contact or seeing someone in pain, but she felt her senses returning to her.  What was she doing?  She looked down at herself, disheveled and wet, and felt cold feet begging her to run.  She looked back at the woman with the whip, her lipstick coming off on her teeth as she said, “On your hands and knees, Roose.”  

She then leaned back into Walda and asked her, “Would you like your husband to touch you?”  

Yes.  Very much.  Walda wasn’t sure why exactly, but she did.  It wasn’t as if he was the love of her life and she desperately needed his touch.  And it wasn’t even some odd sense of marital ownership, as watching him completely submit to Barbrey, took that notion away.  It was more that she wanted him to touch her to make up for all the times he didn’t, for all the times that no one did.  

She had barely nodded her head before Barbrey instructed, “Take off your underwear and sit on the desk.”  

As Walda shimmied her panties off, she watched Barbrey walk back over to Roose.  She clutched his chin in her grip and said, “You’re going to eat your wife’s pussy now.  I hope you’re hungry.”  Walda sat on the desk and watched as Roose gulped and nodded his head.  

Barbrey smiled as she gave him a hard smack on his ass, “Go get her!”

Roose crawled over to the desk on all fours, stopping only when he got to Walda’s knees.  He paused, not looking her in the eye.  Walda didn’t know what to do.  What was he doing?  She looked up at Barbrey who answered the question as if it had been asked, “He can’t use his hands.  If you don’t open up for him, he can’t come in.”  

Walda started to open her legs but then stopped, realizing how much power she held.  He was stuck, given the order to lick her, and unable to fulfill it without her allowing it.  He couldn’t use his hands, but he could use his words.  She held her knees together as she looked down at him, “Look at me.”

Roose reluctantly brought his face up, his eyes darting everywhere but at her.  That wasn’t good enough for her, “Why won’t you look me in the eye?”  

Barbrey answered for him as she picked up a bag from the corner of the room, “Because he’s too ashamed of himself.”  She unzipped the bag and spoke to Roose, “Aren’t you?”  

His head nodded in agreement and Walda furrowed her eyebrows, “Of what?”

Roose looked down at the floor again and Walda noticed Barbrey put on a glove and pull a beaded necklace out of her bag.  She wasn’t sure what the woman was doing and didn’t really care, Walda was starting to understand what was going on with the man she was bound to by both law and the church.  “Because of her?  Because of this?”  Walda gestured to the absurd situation around them.  

He nodded his head in shame.  Walda could see being embarrassed, as it wasn’t exactly an extracurricular activity that important men such as Roose admitted to.  She remembered hearing him tell Barbrey that he thought she was pretty and he enjoyed their time together and decided to use their current situation to her advantage.  She watched for an hint of an expression on the side of his face as she asked, “Do you want me?”  

“Yes.”  He breathed.  

Barbrey had covered the necklace in lube and had gripped one of Roose’s buttcheeks, bringing her gloved hand down out of sight as she said, “Tell your wife what you want to do to her.”  

He sucked in air as her arms moved behind him and his voice sounded strained as he admitted, “I want to lick you, finger you, fuck you.  I want all of it.”  

Walda scoffed, “Then why haven’t you?”  

Barbrey’s arms worked behind Roose, out of sight.  His face looked pained as Barbrey chuckled, “Tell her.  Tell her why you won’t pound that pretty pink pussy.”  

He choked out, “Because I’m a dirty old man!”  

“Say it again!”  Barbrey barked as she yanked her arm back.  

“ _Dirty!_ ”  Roose yelped.  

Barbrey held her glistening necklace up as she spoke to Walda, “Your husband thinks you’re too pure to accept a man who likes such naughty things.”  Then she spoke to Roose, “That was rough, huh?  Do you want me to make it feel better?”  

Roose nodded and Barbrey squeezed some lube on her first two fingers before reaching down behind him.  He sucked in air again as Barbrey cooed to him, “That’s it, relax.  They’re not moving yet.  Just let them sit, and soothe.”    

Walda would be lying if she said that watching him get fingered in the ass didn’t phase her, because it definitely did.  But somehow, hearing how much he wanted her trumped whatever weird kinks he may have had.  She looked down at him, “Is that true, what she said?”  

She watched his head bob up and down slowly and she felt herself sigh in frustration.  All this time, he wanted her.  All this time, she felt undesired.  With a slight tremor of nerves, she slowly spread her legs.  The movement caught his eye and he started to move forward, Barbrey close behind, her fingers not leaving him.  Just as he got midway up her thighs, Walda raised her voice, “Stop!”

He did, looking up at her, for the first time meeting her eye.  Walda stared down at the pale orbs that felt so foreign to her and asked what had been bugging her since that night in her father’s study, “Why me?  Why marry me?”  

Barbrey’s arm started moving and Roose’s eyes started to flutter as he exhaled, “Because you’re beautiful.”  

Walda laughed sardonically, “Very funny.”  

He shook his head, breathing harder, “It’s true.  I saw you at your father’s, your luscious curves and sweet smile.  I had to have you.”

“But, I’m fat.”  Walda didn’t say it looking for sympathy, more so just a statement of fact.  So many people had let her know how little she mattered for so long because of her size.  Her saying it now was meant to dispel his dishonesty.  

He shook his head and admitted, “I find fuller women more attractive.”  

“It’s true,”  Barbrey spoke from behind him, “He hires me because I’m so thin.  You know, to add to the punishment piece.”  

Walda’s jaw dropped in surprise and she looked back down at Roose, who was now meeting her eye again.  She slowly closed her mouth and swallowed before she challenged him, “If I’m so beautiful, and you want me, why haven’t you touched me?  Why were you so... _abrupt_ on our wedding night?”  

She had barely noticed Barbrey behind them pulling a bright purple dildo out of her bag with some straps and squirting more lube over it.  Roose stared back at her and admitted, “I’m not a very good man.”  

“No, you’re not.  Fucking around on your wife is very naughty!”  Barbrey laughed from behind him, fastening something around her waist.  

He growled, “That’s not what I mean!”  He turned back to Walda and explained, “I forced your father’s hand.  I told him that I would render his stocks useless if he didn’t convince you to marry me.”  

Walda couldn’t believe what she was hearing.  She blinked a few times before asking, “Why marriage?  If you wanted me, why not just take me out on a date or something?”  

“Because you’re a good girl.  I didn’t think you would let anyone touch you before marriage.”  He licked his lips as he looked straight ahead at the glistening opening before him, “And I desperately wanted to fuck you.”  The slightest of smirks appeared on his face and Walda realized that it might have been the first time she’d ever seen him smile.  

His belief that being a good girl automatically meant that she didn’t believe in premarital relations, spoke to his advanced age.  She inhaled slowly and held her chin up, “Liar.  If that were the case, you wouldn’t have been so miserable on our wedding night.”  

His eyes looked sad as he hung his head for a moment, “When you looked at me the way that you did, and I thought of how I got you in such a position, I felt like the piece of shit I truly am.”  

Barbrey’s voice interrupted his confession, “Will you let him taste you now?”  

Walda looked down at the man who had manipulated her father to get between her legs only to feel such shame in it that he had run from her for days.  And then she looked at the woman behind him, highly focused on his backside.  Walda felt herself nodding, accepting what would come.  

Roose was on her in a split second, running his tongue between her folds.  She coughed a surprised laugh at the sudden sensation.  After she got used to the tickle of his tongue, she brought her hand down to pull her lips apart, giving him easier access to her nub.  Her mouth opened on awe as she felt him moan into her.  Her other hand came around and rubbed his head encouragingly as he nurtured the growing feeling deep in the pit of her stomach.  

She was breathing heavy, when she heard a whimper and looked down.  Roose’s tongue had paused as he breathed heavy into her womanhood and whimpered again.  Walda brought her gaze up to Barbrey, behind him, _thrusting._  What the fuck was she doing?  She heard the woman’s raspy voice sound over his back, “You like that, don’t you?  When I fuck you in the ass!”  

Walda hadn’t looked down to see Roose’s response, but she heard the whisper and felt his lips move against her skin as he confessed, “Yes, please.  Yes.”  

Barbrey chuckled behind him and looked back at Walda, “He’s cock is biggest when he’s got one shoved up his ass.”  

Walda’s eyes nearly popped out of her head at Barbrey’s words and the woman laughed as she instructed Roose, “Lean back on your heels so your wife can see your big boner.”  

Roose lifted his head from between Walda’s legs and started to sit back, Barbrey shifted so that she could keep pumping up into him even in the new position.  Walda let her eyes roam down over his bare chest to the throbbing red member that bobbed in the air, straining towards her.  Veins were visible, the tip glossy with precum in the light, and it looked as though it may pop from the pressure.  Walda’s mouth started to water as she stared at it and she felt her face heat.  Barbrey kept a steady rhythm as she said, “Impressive, isn’t it?  Do you want to fuck it?”  

Walda swallowed the excess saliva in her mouth and looked at the man before her.  His eyes plead for her to say yes.  She had nodded her head a couple of times before she realized she was doing it, feeling in a trance.  He and Barbrey had risen and were coming her way.  Before she could have second thoughts his mouth descended upon hers and his hand gripped his cock, pressing it against her entrance.

She felt his tongue slide past hers at the same time she felt his shaft plunge into her.  Just as he settled deep within her, going as far as he could, she felt his mouth break away from hers in a gasp.  She held her palms flat against his chest, holding him still as he sucked in air.  She had shifted slightly to accommodate the full feeling of holding him inside her, and she felt him shiver in result.  Unable to hold back a smile, Walda realized that each time she moved, it affected him.  It wasn’t until she felt him push into her and heard the sound of plastic and metal smack behind them, that she realized Barbrey was still involved.  Walda held perfectly still for a moment, feeling Barbrey push Roose into her and realized just how connected all of their movements were.  

Roose distracted Walda from her thoughts by running a hand through her hair as he asked, “It doesn’t bother you?”  

Walda felt the reverberation of Barbrey pumping into Roose and the resulting movements of his cock within her, in and out.  She smiled back at him and said, “No.  It really, doesn’t.”  

He kissed her again.  Then he brought his fingers down between them, and found the bundle of nerves he’d been kissing so deeply before.  It wasn’t long before he brought her back to the place she was before Barbrey had shown her how large and ready his cock was.  Walda felt her eyelids flutter, and her nipples constrict as she responded to the feel of him.  

His voice was tight as he kissed down her neck, his fingers finding their perfect groove and speeding up, “Come for me.”  

Walda nodded, “Yes, I’m gonna.”  She felt her body climb to the peak she would gladly throw herself off of, and she teetered there, begging, “Oh God, please.  God!”  

Roose kept his fingers and his cock working steady as he looked into her eyes, encouraging, “Come.  Now.  Let me see.”

Walda tightened her grip on him, bringing him close to her as she cried out in pleasure.  She breathed and huffed, and started laughing euphorically as she tried to catch her breath.  He was still hard between her legs and still pumping into her.  Walda knew that not everyone came at the same time like in the movies, and expected that it might be a moment before he followed her over the edge.  What she hadn’t expected was that Barbrey would crane her head around from behind him and ask, “Would you like a turn?”  

“What?”  Walda picked her head up, sweat drenching her brow.  

Rather than explain, Barbrey stopped Roose and pulled away from him.  He groaned at the sudden loss of contact with both women and complained, “I was close.”  

“Too bad.”  Barbrey shot back as she unhooked the straps and started loosening them.  

Walda walked around behind Roose on shaky legs and stood still as Barbrey hooked the big purple phallus to her.  She nudged Roose to bend over and she spread his cheeks for Walda, “It’s best to warm him up for something this big, but he’s been primed already.  As long as you go slow, he can take all of it now.”  

Walda never asked him if it was okay, or even asked herself if it was something she wanted to do.  Having it already attached to her, and him bent over waiting for it, made it okay.  Barbrey stood behind her gripping her hips, guiding her movements slowly deeper into her husband’s ass.  Walda heard Roose suck in more air and she asked, “Are you okay?”  

He nodded and then smiled over his shoulder, “Yes.”  

Barbrey brushed her hair away from her ear and kissed her shoulder, “You’re doing great.”  Walda nodded back as she felt herself become more confident in her thrusts.  Barbrey reached around and cupped her breasts through the thin material of her bra, slightly pinching at her nipples.  Walda sighed at the pleasure it brought her, coupled with the steady press of the strap-on against her clit.  Barbrey’s voice filled her ear again, “Do you want me to keep helping you?  Or would you like me to help him?”  

Walda felt the woman’s pelvis grinding against her ass as she pushed into Roose’s.  She listened to Roose’s moans and tightened her grip on either side of his hips.  She was getting the hang of this.  She shook her head and said, “Help him.”  

Barbrey gave her shoulder one last kiss before she moved around to the front of Roose and knelt down.  He gave a strangled cry in response and Walda found herself pumping into him harder and faster.  She heard a wet sucking sound and knew that Barbrey was sucking him off.  The woman stopped just long enough to compliment her, “You taste yummy on his cock.”  

Walda felt herself blush at the statement as she kept up her motion, watching the woman bring her mouth back to Roose.  His breathing became erratic and his moans more desperate as his legs started shaking.  Barbrey’s hands gripped his thighs as she bobbed up and down on him and Walda held her grip.  Both women worked either side of him, unwilling to allow him to collapse from the pleasure.

Suddenly, Walda saw Barbrey pull away and coach, “Yes!  Come now!”  Roose had gone completely silent and started to convulse.  Walda pulled out of him and found herself catching him to keep him falling over.  He finally made sound again as he gasped for breath, hanging an arm around her shoulders to brace himself.  Barbrey rose from the floor, her face covered in cum as she asked, “Where did you set those cookies?”  

Walda looked at Roose, who looked back at her, and they both gave a soft chuckle.  Barbrey was wiping her face when Walda tried to bring Roose to his chair.  He shook his head and said, “Too soon.”  

“Was I too rough?”  Walda asked, timidly.  

He smirked, “You were a bit _zealous.”_

It was instinct to apologize automatically and she almost gave way to that feeling.  But too much had changed in one night for that.  For the first time in her life, Walda felt strong and beautiful.  And more importantly, she didn’t have to apologize for a damn thing.  She held her chin up as she said, “If you’re going to manipulate a woman into marriage so you can sleep with her, you don’t make her go nine days without sex.”  

Roose stared back at her, his face a mixture of shock and embarrassment.  She continued, “And especially not because you’re embarrassed by the things you like.”  She leaned in, giving him a kiss.  He returned it, offering her the passion he’d withheld before that evening.  She pulled away and smiled, “I’ll shove whatever you want up your bum, as long as you keep kissing me like that.”  

Barbrey laughed with a mouth full of cookie, “I may have just lost a client.”     


End file.
